Talk:Survivor vs. TDI
Love the idea, but I'd love to play as either Shii Ann Huang, Teresa Cooper, or Christy Smith (my favorite contestants). Is that possible or no? I haven't watched the latest season, so am unfamiliar with that season. Sprinklemist 21:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) LOL, i've ONLY seen recent seasons. If you can summarize them, I'll add 'em. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 22:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I think I'd most like to play as Teresa and Christy (so other people can play as TDI characters). Teresa (from season 3 Survivor: Africa) is middle aged and super nice/sweet, but also schemed to save herself several times, she placed fifth (further than anyone on her original tribe) because the others loved her and didn't realize that she had voted for Lex (who went crazy over the vote and got one of his original tribemates eliminated because he didn't trust her and thought she voted for him). Teresa could be called "the sweet strategist". Shii Ann was on season five (Survivor: Thailand) and was smart and sarcastic. She also was used to making the most of what they had, eating the neck and eyeballs of the chickens they had from a reward (grossing out some of her tribemates). She also liked the other tribe better than hers and when they were down to 10 contestants they shared a beach and she went out of her way to befriend the other tribe in order to join them. The twist that season was there was a late merge so she was blindsided by that and was eliminated by her "betrayed" tribe. She was brought back for season eight (Survivor: All-Stars). She got along with her original tribe, but when her tribe's numbers dwindled she tried to start alliances with the other team, making them dislike her. She was 100% going to be eliminated and come in seventh place, but won a grueling endurance immunity challenge (yelling "Take That!" when she won) and came in sixth place, instead. Not sure what she'd be labeled" as. Christy was on season six (Survivor: Amazon). She is deaf and had trouble relating to other girls her age. She was able to talk coherently and read lips so communication wasn't a huge issue. She felt like an outsider, but joined an alliance with her enemies. She was a little naive and thought that she was the deciding vote between two alliances. When she failed to commit to the opposing alliance, she was eliminated because the alliances teamed up against her. She could be labeled as "the outsider". Sprinklemist 22:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) EEEEE!!!!!!! I love Christy and Shii Ann, you remember Repert? He was so funny, and Rudy was awsome, and so was james. Oh and EEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! I loved Sandra, ooh and Ami, and Eliza, and Earl, and EVRYONE!!!!!!!!!! Except mr. liar fairplay.-Redflare Lol! You took one of the ones I wanted! But at least I get Shii Ann. Haha! Sprinklemist 23:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC)